


Klance One Shots

by onerandomhuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has nightmares, M/M, One Shot, Voltron, im not good at tags, klance, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onerandomhuman/pseuds/onerandomhuman
Summary: Random one shots about Klance





	Klance One Shots

CRASH!

Keith's eyes flung open, gasping for air. He desperately looked around him for any sign of where he was or why it was so dark. Slowly his surroundings started to become more familiar as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Keith sighed in relief.

“My room,” he whispered to himself in between breaths. “I'm in my room.”

He covered his face with his shaking hands as he took in deep breaths to try to calm down.

“It was just a dream,” he quietly repeated to himself.

He removed his hands from his face and looked once more at his surroundings. 

“Well, this is new,” Keith thought to himself, realizing he had fallen off of his bed and was sitting on the cold, metal floor of his bedroom.

He quietly got up off of the ground, picked up his fallen blanket and set it back down on his bed. Keith stood there for a moment staring at his bed as his nightmare flashed through his head again. Keith couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a genuine good night's sleep.

He shook his head as he stepped away from his bed. “It's no use, I'll just have another nightmare,” he thought to himself. 

Keith quietly stepped out of his bedroom and made his way down the hallway where all of his teammates were asleep. He walked aimlessly through the halls of the Castle of Lions for what felt like hours to him until he eventually found his way back to the hallway with their bedrooms.

He reluctantly began to walk towards his bedroom.

“Keith?” a familiar voice asked.

Keith whipped around towards the direction the voice came from. Lance stood there in his blue lion pajamas staring at Keith questionably.

“What are you doing walking around this late?” Lance asked.

“Um, well,” Keith trailed off not sure how to explain.

“Do you do this every night?” Lance questioned.

“Well, no, not always, just on nights I can't sleep.” Keith explained.

Lance stared at Keith for a moment before he smiled. “I can’t sleep either, so let’s have a sleepover in my room,” Lance said enthusiastically.

Keith was sure he heard him wrong, but before he had a chance to ask, Lance was grabbing him by his wrist and dragging Keith into his room. Keith's face flushed red as he was now standing awkwardly in Lance's room.

“Sit.” Lance demanded, already taking a seat on his unmade bed.

Keith hesitated for a second before finally taking a seat on Lance's bed.

“So, why can't you sleep?” Lance asked, casually leaning against his massive pile of pillows.

“Well, uh…” Keith couldn't find the words to explain. He had never really told anyone other than Shiro about his nightmares.

Lance gently smiled at Keith, “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

Keith stared at Lance in shock, not expecting Lance to sound so sincere.

“It's not that I don't want to tell you, I've just never really told anyone about this other than Shiro,” Keith shyly explained. Lance nodded in understanding.

“See, my dad was a firefighter and when I was 8 years old he died after he ran back in a burning building to save someone,” Keith quietly explained, avoiding Lance's gaze.

“Ever since that day I constantly get horrible nightmares, mainly involving him, but sometimes it involves some other stuff,” Keith explained. “That's why I was walking around the hallways, I woke up from a nightmare about my dad.”

They remained silent for what felt like forever to Keith.

“Well, you know what always made me feel better when I had nightmares as a kid?” Lance asked Keith, effectively breaking the silence.

Keith gave him a questioning look, prompting an answer from Lance.

“When I was little I used to get a lot of nightmares, so whenever I would get one my mamá would always cuddle me and tell me everything would be okay,” Lance fondly told Keith.

Keith smirked, “Are you saying you're going to cuddle me and tell me everything will be okay?”

Lance was silent.

“Sure, why not?”

Keith stared at Lance in shock, he could feel his face starting to heat up. “Surely he’s joking… right?” Keith anxiously thought to himself.

“Well?” Lance asked.

“Uh, I guess? Maybe? If you're okay with it?” Keith rambled.

Lance chuckled, “If you get uncomfortable at any point we can stop, okay?”

Keith quietly sighed in relief, “Yea, yea sure.”

Lance adjusted himself to where he was laying on his side and he looked at Keith expectantly. “Come on over, mullet,” Lance jokingly said, patting the space beside him.

Keith hesitated for a moment before awkwardly crawling across the bed to lay beside Lance. “So… how exactly do we do this?” Keith awkwardly asked.

Lance responded by wrapping his arm around Keith and leaning his face in close, “Step one is relax.”

Keith didn't think relaxing would be possible with how close Lance's face was to his, but he decided to give it a try anyway.

“How exactly do I do that?” Keith asked.

Lance removed his arm from around Keith. “Turn around and face the wall,” Lance instructed Keith. 

Keith gave him a skeptical look before he followed Lance's instructions. Before he had a chance to ask what to do next Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's middle again and pulled him closer. Keith froze in shock not expecting the sudden closeness.

“You okay?” Lance asked, noticing Keith's discomfort.

Keith was silent for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. “Yea, I'm fine, it just surprised me is all.”

Lance nodded. “Just close your eyes and try to relax.”

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, subconsciously leaning back a little more into Lance. He oddly found comfort in the warmth Lance brought.

The room was silent for several minutes, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence.

“So, when are you going to tell me everything is going to be okay?” Keith jokingly said.

Lance snorted. “I didn't know dark and moody Keith had a sense of humor.”

“I didn’t know immature Lance had a sweet side.” Keith said without thinking.

They both went silent for what felt like the hundredth time that night while both their faces heated up.

“So you think I'm sweet?” Lance asked.

Keith didn't need to turn around to know Lance was smirking.

“Shut up I'm sleep deprived I don't know what I'm saying,“ Keith stubbornly defended himself.

“Yea, sure.”

They fell back into the comfortable silence. Keith felt himself beginning to doze off as Lance quietly hummed some song he didn't recognize. This was the most relaxed he had felt in months, and he couldn't help but feel grateful towards Lance.

Keith rolled over in Lance's arms and buried his face in Lance’s chest. Keith was too tired to care at this point. Lance's humming faltered, not expecting Keith's sudden cuddliness.

“Are you still awake?” Lance whispered.

Lance waited a couple moments for a response but the only thing he got in return was the sound of Keith's quiet breathing. Lance chuckled to himself and quietly sighed.

“I guess it's time I get my beauty sleep too.” Lance thought to himself, pulling his blanket over the both of them. He gently rested his chin on top of Keith's head and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. He couldn't explain the fluttery feeling he had in his chest, but as he fell asleep he couldn't help but think it had something to do with Keith.

He hoped they would do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao its been a hot minute since I have written something


End file.
